


The Ruveal

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Remember the official betting pool is still open.” Yvie chuckled, the other queen laying on the couch as she was relaxing her bones. “Biggest return is thinking Vanjie will make it until the reunion before she’s spilling the beans.”~Based on Brooke's live from the season 11 cast reveal day.





	The Ruveal

_ “Thank you so much to everyone who has watched the cast reveal.” Brooke smiles. She’s in a white blonde short wig and a red lip as well as a red hoodie that’s halfway unzipped, her bare chest underneath. Brooke is walking around in what looks like a hotel suit, the cast of season 11 in various stages of underdressed all around her. “I can’t believe it’s been watch-”  _

_ Brooke stops talking, as she spots someone. “Hey Vanjie.” Brooke smiles. _

_ “Come on over.” Vanjie’s voice comes from off camera.  _

_ “Oh you going to the good light?” Brooke moves, the light changing as the sun comes in through a window. Brooke nearly stumbles. _

_ “Oops!” Brooke chuckles. “Sorry baby.” _

_ “We good.” _

_ A brown arm comes into view, and Vanjie shows up next to Brooke. She’s in an orange jacket, a big silver chain resting on her collarbones. She’s wearing a long blonde wig and big earrings. Brooke leans in, her arm going around Vanjie’s waist.  _

_ “Y’all-” Vanjie moves her wig, a piece of chewing gum in her mouth. Brooke looks into the camera, a clear smirk playing on her lips.  _

_ “Cats out the bag.” Vanjie looks up at Brooke, a small smile on her lips before she pucker them, gently touching them to Brooke’s cheek.  _

_ “Cat is out the bag.” Brooke looks at the camera, her eyes sparkling. Vanjie holds still for a second. _

_ “Wait-” Vanjie pulls away. “You ain’t taking a photo?” Vanjie reaches up, gently wiping Brooke’s cheek. _

_ “It’s Instagram live.” Brooke moves, her arm still around Vanjie. _

_ “Oh.” Vanjie looks strange for a second. “Well, follow me!” Vanjie pulls away, and Brooke cackles, pulling her back in. _

_ “And-” Vanjie points at the screen. “Follow Brooke Lynn too!” Vanjie’s hand rests on Brooke’s shoulder, her fingers in the material of her hoodie. “I’m just playing.” Vanjie places her other hand on Brooke’s chest, “I’m just joking.” _

_ “Oh my god.” Brooke smiles, ending the live. _

///

Brooke looked down, Vanjie’s hand sneaking underneath her hoodie the moment Brooke ended the live, her warm palm resting on her pec and over her heart.

“You really weren’t joking when you said you were a bad liar.”

“Bitch.” Vanjie smiled, allowing herself to be pulled in by Brooke’s grip on her hip, Vanjie still in her full reveal outfit since Brooke knew she wanted to have some pictures taken for her social media accounts, while Brooke had shed her own the moment she had left the studio after the disastrous live reveal. “We been dating for 7 months, and you still wondering ‘bout that?”

Vanjie leaned in even closer, Brooke smiling, the scent of Vanjie floating around them. It had taken a while for her to get used to exactly how much perfume Vanjie used, the spices all mixing together to become the smell she connected to her boyfriend. Brooke lowered her head, ever so gently touching their lips together, red and brown touching. 

“I don’t know how the fuck I’ma be cool for another 6 months.” Vanjie sighed, leaning her head against Brooke’s chest, both her hands under her hoodie now, touching the skin Brooke knew she so desperately craved. She had tried not to look at Vanjie while on the runway, had tried to keep her cool as they all showed off one after the other, but it had been incredibly hard not to woop and cheer, to burst over with pride at how Vanjie commanded and demanded a stage to show of the burning star that was her talent. 

“You did good today.” It was a little strange to be so close to another queen, Vanjie so clearly corseted, the denim skirt only just hiding the foam pads that kept Brooke’s hands from actually touching her boyfriend.

“If you think that, that only cause you didn’t see me fiddling my balls.”

“What?” Brooke snorted, Vanjie always surprising her. “You did what?”

“You hot as fuck.” Vanjie smirked, and Brooke felt how much she had missed being together with Vanjie physically, the endless compliments and the almost aggressive flirting truly not the same in texts. “All leather and latex. You know you look like you ‘bout to murder some ho when you strutting.”

“You wanna get murdered in bed? That sounds like a hard pass from me big guy” Brooke raised an eyebrow, and then it was Vanjie’s turn to huff, her small fists hitting Brooke’s chest. 

“Bitch. That ain’t what I said.” Vanjie got up on her toes, kissing Brooke again. “But if you wanna give me a ride tonight, I ain’t complainin-”

“Okay honey, that’s enough.” Shuga looked over her shoulder. “We don’t wanna know how you two get down and nasty.”

“Speak for yourself Shuga.” Honey smirked. “I wanna know exactly how they get down and nasty.”

“That’s only cause you ain’t been on the bus.” A’keria rolled her eyes. “You get tired of the smacking real fast.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Soju shrugged.

“Nobody asked you.” Ariel rolled her eyes, Brooke and Vanjie both following the ping pong game of banter their season sisters.

“Remember the official betting pool is still open.” Yvie chuckled, the other queen laying on the couch as she was relaxing her joints. “Biggest return is thinking Vanjie will make it until the reunion before she’s spilling the beans.”

“I personally put my money on Brooke.” Nina looked up from her phone. “It just seems to predictable that Vanjie is the one who fucks it up.”

“Wha-” Brooke laughed, since she hadn’t heard anything about a betting pool. “And what’s the most popular bet?”

“Next week.” Scarlett smirked, and everyone laughed, Vanjie yelling that everyone was being unfair, even though her hands were still buried underneath Brooke’s hoodie.


End file.
